Inglourious Anarchy
by El Chacal
Summary: When she first entered the women's prison, Tara was a lamb among a pack of hungry wolves. The next day and every other since, bodies began to mysteriously start piling up. Read & review please.
1. Chapter 1

Inglourious Anarchy

By: El Chacal

Summary: When she first entered the women's prison, Tara was a lamb among a pack of hungry wolves. The next day and every other since, bodies began to mysteriously start piling up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm not making any money off of this. No infringements made or intended. Please do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

It tore her heart to ribbons as she was being escorted out of her home by armed sheriffs with a set of handcuffs set on her wrists.

The last thing she saw before being driven away was Gemma's face. She couldn't stand it that Tara had become the new Queen of Charming, that the power was gone from her hands and into those of the woman her son genuinely loved.

In the prison, they stripped her of her possessions, executed a cavity check, fingerprinted her, put her into the orange outfit that was custom for the inmates. It was degrading. She felt as though her dignity was also being taken away.

Walking out onto the yard for the first time, she felt small and surrounded by people who cared nothing about her and wouldn't think anything of killing her. As far as she knew, the club did not have any women inside who were with them or any guards in their pocket.

The day was longer than any she ever had before. What she and the others were given in the commissary, though filling, had a bitter taste to it.

When the time came for lights out, Tara had her blanket taken away from her by an inmate who seemed set on making her first night as cold and horrible as possible.

Before Tara could do anything, the guards walked through the block before they shut down the cell lights and they were all cast into darkness.

The air was cold, the sounds died out and only then did everything hit Tara.

Her sons were being looked after by their grandmother who sent her to prison, Jax was falling deeper into the club and away from himself, she was surrounded by criminals and there was no one to help her.

She buried her face in her pillow to muffle the sounds of her crying before sleep finally claimed her, plunging her mind into a silent abyss.

Then she heard a sharp noise echoing down the hallway. The louder it got, Tara head footsteps.

As quickly as it happened, the noises ceased.

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning in a crime scene. Looking around, Tara saw inmates crowded around one bunk as guards were busy dealing with what looked like a dead inmate who was killed sometime in the dead of night.

Tara snuck behind them to get a look at who met such a horrible fate and almost vomited.

Before the guards could reprimand her, she ran back to her bunk.

Though the body was covered up before it could be taken to the morgue, it didn't change the fact that everyone saw how the inmate died.

Her skull was bludgeoned until it caved in. From the way the skull was decompressed, someone used a large item and swung it with incredible force and speed.

Yet in spite of the brutality, Tara recognized the inmate as the one who stole the blanket from her bed.

From that moment on, she never had a cold night's sleep.

* * *

A/n: This is my first IB/SOA crossover. I know already that the distance between the two is astronomical. So I'm using a form that doesn't change much in either case. It takes what happened at the end of the movie and the end of S5 and then finding a way to bring the two worlds together. If this has enough to go forward, leave a review. Tell me what I can improve on or suggestions on who else can come into play.


	2. Chapter 2

Inglourious Anarchy chapter 2

* * *

"Are these reports accurate?"

"The accounts are as accurate as they are unaccountable." Warden Phillips said as he and Lee Toric walked towards the visitation room.

"Was she so unruly that it warranted pulling her from general population and into solitary confinement?"

"No. In fact, she has not instigated any altercations. She's tame in comparison to the other inmates. However, everyone in this stack of files either harassed or assaulted her. The next day, they all turned up dead."

Walking into the room, Warden Phillips put the stack of files on the table. "Tell me, Warden, these inmates, did any of them have ties or associations with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club?"

"No. None of them were reached out to, had any affiliations with, or even knew anyone within the Sons of Anarchy."

Lee Toric looked at the file of the inmate he was going to talk with with a straight, unreadable face. Looking up from the dossier, Toric said, "Will I need to wait long for her?"

Warden Phillips said, "No." Poking his head out into the hallway, he instructed several of the guards to bring Teller in.

While he waited, Lee looked over the details of Tara Knowles-Teller's latest physical exam. To say he was more than mystified would be a gross understatement. It was physiologically improbable yet somehow it wound up written on a report by a professional doctor. On the other hand, the prison doctors were not exactly the creme de la creme of the medical profession.

A moment later, the door opened. The guards escorted Dr. Tara Knowles-Teller, wearing a white prison outfit with the word 'separate' written in a vertical line on her left side.

After she sat down in the vacant chair, one of the guards asked Toric, "Would you need us to be here, sir?"

Toric shook his head.

Once the guards left, Toric started skimming through the stack of files, pulling out mug shots and laying them in front of the brunette woman sat across from him. Despite his disconnected and professional manner, Toric could not hide the tremors in his hands and arms. Though she caught on to that right away, Tara could see the intimidation tactic being set up against her.

"I'm in prison, away from my children and my husband. I'm all alone. There's not much else that you can do to me."

"You had no idea about what was going to happen until after the fact. Doesn't make you any less guilty. You could very well have put the weapon in Delany's hand by a request from your husband. That is just speculation. Completely inadmissible in a court of law. The incidents as of late, however, are cold hard facts. What I want to know, Dr. Teller, is who in this prison elected to assist you in covering up your tracks?"

Tara looked at him with a glare in her eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"You don't?" Toric said before pointing at one. "She woke up with quite a headache. Taking a blunt object and turning her skull into mush will tend to do that. All that because she took your blanket at lights out?"

"It was cold that night. She was alive when I saw her. I had not left my bed until the morning."

"The other inmates got rather quiet when I asked about it as well as the other incidents. For instance, can you tell me what became of Arianne Armeo?"

"Who is she?"

"The inmate who walked into the showers alive and left in a bag." Toric said, describing an incident where Tara was in the showers side by side with all the other inmates when one of them tried to ambush her. According to reports, Tara punched the now deceased Arianne Armeo between the eyes, a loud bang resonated through the room and Armeo fell to the floor dead. "The weapon, according to this report, has not yet been secured. Yet they did find an empty .38 special shell casing that matched the bullet pulled from the late Armeo's head."

"I did not have a gun. They stripped me down beforehand. There's no place I could have hidden it."

Toric looked her over indifferently. "That may be true. On the other hand, you very well could have persuaded someone to plant a shower toy for you beforehand. MC Old Ladies, from what I have been told, are quite capable of having things arranged for them." Toric implied.

"I am nothing like that." Tara said, angry that Toric would make such an insinuation.

"Very well. Let's not speculate on things that are not showing up on reports. How about we talk about your latest physical exam?"

Looking at the fitness profile, Lee began reading her statistics. "You entered the women's correctional facility at 120 pounds and stood at a height of 5 feet, 6 inches. In the span of 14 days, you somehow gained 30 pounds of muscle mass and 6 inches in height, bringing you to a weight of 150 pounds and a height of 6 feet tall. Would you care to comment on this development, doctor?"

"I have no idea how I grew taller. It could have very well been a delayed growth spurt. As for my gaining muscle mass, I have been lifting weights." Tara said directly.

"Even an elite athlete can not put on that much muscle that quickly, even with the aid of protein supplements and vitamins."

"Why don't you quick tap dancing around me and say what you're really here for?"

"For a while, I thought you were nothing like your husband. Looking at these reports, I'm not so sure anymore."

"I didn't kill them. I couldn't have."

Standing up from the table, Toric walked around to Tara's side so he could whisper into her ear. "Otto Delaney killed my sister. You were the patsy who inadvertently gave him the weapon. I want SAMCRO and Delaney to suffer for taking my family away from me. While I am going to enjoy watching them burn, I would be very saddened to see your boys end up as either wards of the state or in the custody of your mother-in-law."

Tara was up in a heartbeat, kicking the chair backwards with such force that she left a dent mark on the drywall. "Do not try to threaten me or my children like that again." Though she stood 2 inches taller than Toric and thought herself strong enough to be a match for him, Tara never got the chance to strike him. In the blink of an eye, the prison guards came in, restrained her and took her back to solitary confinement.

Toric had not felt fear for a long time. Having experienced what he had as a Green Beret in the Special Forces and what he experienced as a U.S. Marshall, he lost any semblance of fear of any sensory stimulation. The injections and pills were all that could make him feel most of anything anymore.

* * *

Inside the confines of her cell, Tara stripped the top part of her prison garments to reveal a very muscular yet feminine body. In all her life, she never had the physique she now had. What's happening to me? Tara thought to herself as she took stock of her physique.

_"You got a fire lit under your ass. That's what's happening to you."_

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Tara called out into the darkness.

_"Doing what? Looking out for you? Keeping you in one piece?"_

Then the sound of a wooden bat hitting the wall echoed in her ears. From out of the darkness emerged a 6ft tall man with black hair, fair skin, slight stubble and brown eyes.

His white wife beater shirt showed his huge muscular physique and scattered patches of body hair. The black pants he wore were held up by old fashioned suspenders as numerous German dog tags hung from his neck.

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"Staff Sergeant Donny Donowitz." Tapping the bat against the wall slightly, Donowitz looked at the half-Irish doctor and smirked.

"Did you do this to me?" Tara said, pointing to her physique.

"I encouraged you but you did that all by yourself. I may have helped in giving you some better chow than that slop they sling at ya in this rat hole."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Donowitz spoke directly, "Before we go any further, you and I better be clear about something: your old life is gone. If you want out of here, you have to come to terms with who you're really angry at."

"Who is it I'm angry at?"

"Who else? You." Donowitz said as he circled her. "You're kidding yourself to think that you're some law abiding citizen. I was a law abiding citizen in a time when my own people were hunted, tortured, robbed, degraded and killed by a power-hungry, Jew-hating, mass murdering maniac. When the time came, I enlisted and went overseas to fight for all those I considered my own. I quickly learned that there are no crimes behind enemy lines."

"What happened to those women who died?"

"What would have happened to you, that's what happened to them." Donowitz then pointed her towards a mirror that wasn't there a moment before. Tara took in her reflection and was more than taken aback at how big she had grown. "What did I do to myself?" Tara asked, awestruck at her body.

"You wanted to be stronger than your enemies." Donny said directly. "How long do you want to be under the thumb of your mother-in-law, an administrator walking over you because of her own sanctimonious bullshit and every sweetbutt that spits on your shoe? Even if you don't tell me it in words, I can see it in your eye. You want to be big enough so they can't look down on you anymore. You want them to start looking up to you."

Tara watched as her tank shirt began getting tighter. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt her muscles gradually growing stronger and larger. "Say it. Do you want to have all those who plotted against you on their knees before you, contrite and apologetic?"

"Yes."

Tara felt her arms bulge with muscle mass, her back widened slightly with muscle density and her abs began to tighten and develop. Then she felt her thigh muscles and calves thicken with strength she didn't think she had.

Then the growth stopped. "You still have a long way to go. However, before it's all said and done, you will have to make a very hard decision."

In the blink of an eye, Tara was all alone in her cell, taking in the sight of her muscular body and coming to grips with her inner turmoil.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the hold up. I just wanted to make sure the second chapter came out as good as it could be. Leave a review if you can. Thanks.


End file.
